This project will create and utilize a patient database on approximately 1,300 patients per year for the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC). Data utilization objectives include the pooling of data with that from other comprehensive cancer centers leading to collaborative research activities (via the SAQC mechanism) and the provision of coordination and leadership in design, data gathering and analysis aspects of locally generated therapy studies. Goals for the current year are: 1. recruit qualified personnel, 2. obtain approval and cooperation from responsible persons in participating local institutions, 3. design a system for identification, capture and computerization of patient data, 4. service ongoing local treatment studies, 5. collect FHCRC data on patients admitted since July 1977 as well as on earlier "pilot" patients, 6. share with SAQC and representatives from other centers aspects of acquisition, quality control and utilization of the "minimal" data set and participate in the planning of collaborative studies.